


In The End, It Never Mattered

by moonlightxtweek



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxtweek/pseuds/moonlightxtweek
Summary: The nights alone and constant fights were already too much for Gregory, not to mention waking up every morning alone, but how far is Gregory willing to let this go on? And what's Christophe hiding from him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up  
> Told From Gregory's perspective

Christophe should have seen it coming, I'm actually surprised he didn't.  
With all the fights, the screaming and yelling, the violence. I'm surprised he hasn't ended it already.

In the beginning our relationship was fine, picture perfect if you will.  
We were happy, living in our small cottage in the east, it was just him and I and life was perfect.  
However, nothing lasts forever, and I was stupid enough to forget that motto.  
It started when Christophe began to hide things from me, where he went at night, who he met, he kept it a mystery from me.   
I'd wake up almost every morning to him gone, just an empty bed beside me, and an empty home around me.  
I'll admit, sometimes awakening and seeing him gone had brought me to tears. He never left without saying goodbye, never.  
My first thought was that he was cheating on me, but I couldn't be sure, and I wasn't going to go all ‘psycho’ or stalker trying to find out what it was. I'm not like that.

 

After a week of secrets and waking up alone, I decided to confront him about the ordeal. I didn't expect it to be easy, so that afternoon when I came home I confronted him, asked where he'd been.

“Out, I just met up with a friend, don't be so nosy Gregory.”  
“Nosy?! You leave every night and are never home by morning! You barely talk to me anymore!”

Nosy? Me, Nosy? No, it was natural for someone to want to know where their partner was going if he left in the middle of the night every goddamn night,   
But no, I'm the nosy one. I'm the bad guy, I'm in the wrong. Like always.

“I don't need you hounding me about my whereabouts and shit like you're my mother! My life doesn't revolve around you!”

When he shouted those words at me it felt like a knife had been plunged through my chest, it hurt.   
I stared at him as my lips trembled and shook my head, I think he knew he hurt me because he reached his hand out to me and said my name in a sympathetic ‘I didn't mean it like that, let me explain’ voice.

I didn't want to hear it, not tonight, probably not ever. Instead of listening to his excuses I turned and stormed upstairs, locking myself in our room.  
I'll stay here the whole night, it's at least a little sane in here. At least he can't hurt me in here,   
Not with the door locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot tears stained my pale face as I pressed it against my pillow, tightening my grip on the soft fabric I let out a shaky breath and whimpered as my tears formed a puddle on the pillow.  
I heard Christophe shut the door shortly after I stormed away from him, and now I feel stupid because I actually had some hope that he might actually talk to me this time, comfort me, but instead he left, Just like always.  
I just wish he'd talk to me, just tell me what I was doing wrong and why he felt he had to leave.   
Multiple thoughts buzzed in my head as I waited for him to come home. That is if this was still home to him,

Surely he'd still come back to me, come back to the house we basically grew up in. He'd come back to the man he loved…..right?  
Was I still the man he loved? Or was there someone on the side, someone to complain to, someone else to hold and love.   
Was there someone else?….

 

That drove me mad for hours.   
Was there someone else on the side? Was he cheating on me? Am I not enough?   
The thoughts and images that flew around in my mind were strong enough to bring me to tears. The mere thought of Christophe holding someone else the way he used to hold me, his soft lips pressed up against someone else's, his gentle yet rough hands against the body of someone else. 

The thought of someone else.

I cried at the thought, a hard, emotional cry. My tears were warm as they ran down my red hot cheeks, leaving a small trail in their wake. Hearing the sound of my own sobbing just made it worse, the sound of my sobbing made me cry harder, so I did. I just cried with my knees pressed up tightly against my chest and my face buried in my knees. It made it easier to cancel out the rest of the world.

 

 

I think it was probably 5:30 in the afternoon when I finally woke up, my eyelids just gently dragging themselves open as I gazed upon my partner by the window.   
I actually felt happy. I was very happy to see him, happy he came back, but my conscience never failed to remind me of what he'd done, how he'd left me broken and sobbing.   
The many times he'd left.  
However, this was enough. I'm finally saying enough.

 

With a mild groan I got up and walked over to him, arms crossed as I looked at him with an angry expression, tear stains still clad on my face.  
He'd talk to me, even if I had to tape him to that chair and force him to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably fucked it up

He just stared at me, his brown eyes glued to my blue ones. We just stared for a few minutes before I finally spoke up.

“What the hell is going on Christophe? If there's someone else you need to tell me. Now.”  
“There is no one!”

I shook my head and stepped back, my hand reaching up to gently wipe my tears away. I looked at him like I didn't believe a word he spoke, and I didn't.   
His gaze softened as he moved closer to me, saying my name in an apologetic tone, but not this time.

I shot him a look and stepped back, shaking my head as I ran a hand through my matted hair, not this time. This was the last time.   
I turned to him, my gaze angry yet hurt as I looked at him.  
He sighed and moved a little closer, looking at me sadly. 

“Gregory…. Listen to me.  
I….I work for some very….powerful people..”

“What are you saying?...”

“I'm an assassin, I'm payed to kill certain people..”

 

‘An assassin’. The words rang in my held like a fire bell, I just stared at him in fear as he looked at me with probably as much shock. His hand reached out to me as if he was going to explain himself to me, but I bolted, I just ran away from him in fear. I didn't respond to his yelling as I ran out the door, just speeding away down the street and ignoring everything around me 

 

That's probably why I didn't see the truck, didn't hear the screeching tires and blaring horn as the vehicle collided with my body, leaving me in a broken and bloody state on the ground.   
Even after I got hit I could still hear him screaming my name, I could hear it through all the blood in my ears, feel him shaking my body as everything went black.

The last words I heard was ‘im sorry’ it all went black.


End file.
